Gardening tools are classified into engine type gardening tools and electric gardening tools in accordance with the different power modes. The engine type gardening tools are powered by a two-stroke or four-stroke engine, but have shortcomings that the tools are relatively bulky. However, the workers using the gardening tools generally need to deal with gardens of more than 2 acres, where the workers also need to deal with affairs such as trimming lawn, flatting bushes, cutting branches and blowing leaves in the same place, requiring a variety of machineries. Therefore, the disclosure provides a portable light-weight all-in-one gardening tool which will bring great convenience to gardeners. When carrying out operations by adopting the gardening tools in the prior art, it is necessary to carry a longer power cord or a small power generator to ensure the power supply, and a converter is also required as the tool usually uses DC, resulting in increase of the cost. Such problem restricts most of the operations outdoor or even operations in the garden, park and other places which are very far away from the power supply, and these places all require the gardeners to carry the power supply themselves, especially AC power supply input. As a result, the tools are very inconvenient to use.